Jurassic World Second Chances
by Cowpie21
Summary: In this version of JWFK, the team is successful in their mission to rescue the dinosaurs. But that doesn't mean that it all goes to plan. They will face complications and dangers new to mankind. But if they want to rescue the dinosaurs, they must face them. Or else, the entire dinosaur population could vanish.
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**Part 1- Intro **

The scene was set in a jungle. Animal noises could be heard all over me, except, they sounded different. Besides the squawking of birds, there were moans like ghosts and reptilian chirps.

I wanted to move but I couldn't. It was like my legs were part of the ground.

Suddenly, the earth started shaking and thunderous noises were being made somewhere to the left of me. The noises grew louder and louder until I had to cover my ears. I wondered what on Earth could be big enough to make tremors and noises as strong as this.

My question was answered when two large Manchineel Trees parted to reveal a creature from your dreams, a dinosaur. It was huge, obviously a sauropod. It must have been at least 50 feet tall.

_"Brachiosaurus," _I thought to myself.

It was followed by about seven more of its kind on a mission to who knows where. But suddenly I started moving with the giants.

We walked for another, what felt like, ten minutes in the dark forest until we came to a clearing. The lead Brachiosaurus cleared away the vegetation to reveal a large group of dinosaurs congregating around a small lake. There were shrubs with berries and flowers and the sunshine glistened off the water, temporarily blinding me. Once my eyes adjusted, I was able to get a better look at the dinosaurs.

There was a huge Triceratops herd making their way across the clearing to reach the water. There must have been 50 of them.

But it wasn't just Triceratops in the herd, there were smaller Styracosaurus and even smaller Parkosaurus and Thescelosaurus running around their feet, gobbling up any seeds that fell from the bigger beasts' bodies.

Bathing in the water was another pair of Brachiosaurus.

Already drinking from the water's edge was a whole assortment of dinosaurs.

There were herds of Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, and Corythosaurus all calling out to each other and deciding if they could be trusted.

There were also some more Triceratops but there were different ceratopsids like Pentaceratops and Sinoceratops also with their own little bands of Parkosaurus and Thescelosaurus.

There were herds of Stegosaurus, Kentrosaurus, and Huayangosaurus.

Eating from the bushes, were a pair of Ankylosaurus with a family of Psittacosaurus looking for any fruits or leaves. There were also smaller Euoplocephalus.

It seemed that this place was peaceful, full of gentle herbivores. Until I heard a roar in the forest. It was a deep, throaty roar, from a carnivore.

Smaller carnivores quickly ran out of the thick vegetation and ran away.

Microraptor glided between the trees while Dimorphodon and Pteranodon flew away.

The trees then cleared to show a monster; 20 feet tall. It had scars running all along its body. Its jagged teeth shown from its jaws.

It roared again which caused a massive stampede.

The Brachiosaurus and Hadrosaurs quickly left the water for the protection of the stampeding mass of better-protected dinosaurs.

The ground shook from all the force of the tons of mass.

The predator ran towards the mess straight for an old Corythosaurus that was trapped in some mud. It stood no chance and was soon dragged back into the forest. The herd still ran away, and I watched until I was sucked into the ground.

All around me, lava was sloshing around caves. The shaking above me was made by the herd of dinosaurs I presumed. The shaking caused rocks to break away and as a result, the lava levels grew.

I was swallowed by a dark void when I heard a knocking sound. I awoke from, apparently, a dream.

I found myself inside a camper.

As I looked around, it all started coming back to me.

My name was John Swanlost, a world-renown Paleontologist. I am currently on a dig in the Hell Creek Formation in Montana on the search for a possible fully intact T-Rex. I am single with an Ex and two lovely children whom I never get to see.

As all this came back to me, my assistant, Shawn, walked in. "John, a woman is here to see you.".

I groggily got out of bed and walked outside to be greeted by the morning heat of the desert. Grass and bushes dotted the ground and vultures flew overhead, looking for a meal.

I looked around and saw around twenty people digging into the mountain face. Tents were strewn around the vicinity and under a group of canopies the two cooks were preparing dinner.

I followed Shawn towards another trailer, this one bigger.

I walked inside.

The trailer was a mess. Supplies like shovels, chisels, and brushes were shoved into a corner while cooking supplies in another.

There was a counter in the middle with two chairs across from each other. On the far side sat a lady, probably in her early thirties. She had a full set of red hair and white, innocent, skin. She wore a dirty green shirt with a leather jacket. She had her hands together on the table.

_"Weird attire for a lawyer." _I thought. Lately, we have been having trouble with our finances which attract lawyers like those vultures to roadkill.

I wondered how she would approach me until I saw the logo on her T-Shirt. It had three big, bold, green letters. DPG.

I sat down as Shawn closed the door. _"Lucky."_ I thought.

"John, I am Claire Dearing, I am the head of the Dinosaur Protection Group.".

"So, you're not a lawyer?" I replied.

"No," she said with a slight chuckle, "I assume you know about the rise and fall of Jurassic World?" She said quizzically.

I nodded. Everybody knew about Jurassic World, how 150 people were killed when the Pteranodons and Dimorphodon attacked, and how all the surviving dinosaurs are now wandering the island.

"Well, I'm afraid that if we don't act quickly than all the dinosaurs will be extinct again," This easily caught my attention, "Mount Sibo, the volcano on Isla Nublar, is now officially an active volcano and is set to erupt soon which will kill off all the dinosaurs.".

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Because our sponsor wants a certified Paleontologist as part of the team to gain access to the island and all the resources, we need to rescue the dinosaurs.".

"So that's where I come in," I said matter of factly.

* * *

Hey guys, Cowpie here, I just want to start out by saying thank you for checking out this story.

In this story, I will be making a completely new version of JWFK and adding some of my own twists and characters along with cannon from both the books and movies.

Quite a few dinosaurs in this story were never in the actual movie and I just added them for the sake of it.

I will be adding new plots and side-lining some more but if you have any ideas for cool events or twists let me know.

I don't know how long this story will be but I have a feeling it will be LONG!

That is it if you have any comments let me now, and if you have any suggestions that you feel coul improve the story, let me know.

Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**Part 2- Introductions**

After saying goodbye to Shawn and everybody else I got on a helicopter to Costa Rica where I met Claire.

We met at a harbor where fishermen were selling all sorts of things from fish to chicken to octopus.

We walked for a little while until we came to the actual harbor. There were boats and seagulls as far as the eye could see.

We took a left to a dock where a giant boat was hooked up to a log.

Claire and I walked in.

Once you walk in you must weave around an entire parking lot worth of cars and trucks, some with spaces in the back for rescued dinosaurs. There was an overhead walkway that enclosed the whole garage. Once you get to the doors there is a huge lobby that was completely empty.

"The dock is on the right, the holding chambers are to the left, your bedroom is through those doors, up the ramp, and to the left, and the supplies like food, water, and weapons are up until the ramp and to the right.".

As Claire guided me around, I looked through the window, I saw cages from small to huge and there were hundreds. _"How many dinosaurs could be left with all the predators?" _I thought.

The slamming of the door spooked me, but it was just Claire leaving for the rooms. I ran to catch up as she pointed me to her room if I needed anything and then my room, 262.

I walked in to see one queen-sized bed and a bathroom with a shower, toilet, and double vanity. I dropped my suitcase on the bed and unpacked all my things. I hung all my shirts on hangers then dropped my pants, underwear, and socks in each drawer. I then put my toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, and shampoo in the bathroom. I put my book on top of the nightstand and soon I was done.

A few hours later, Claire knocked on my door.

I opened it to see that she had changed to a black T-shirt and khaki shorts.

"We just left the port and we'll be at the island in around two hours. I want you to meet some of the team.".

We walked down the stairs and stopped at the door. Claire turned to me, "Just a warning, some of them might not be as welcoming as others." She said.

She opened the door to reveal three people.

First, there was a man around his late thirties, he wore a pair of khaki shorts and a blue T-shirt. Everything about him was rugged, from his poorly kept beard to his unkindly hair that was doing whatever it wanted. The next, a woman, was short in stature with short hair, she had three stars running down her right Bicep and had pink glasses that looked like they should be on an elementary school girl. The last, a young guy, looked like he would rather be anywhere than here. He had an African American skin tone and glasses that looked much more mature. He had an afro. He wore a black sweater with Khaki pants.

"John this is Owen, Zia, and Franklin." The hostility that spewed out of Claire's mouth caught me off guard as she addressed Owen.

All Owen did in response was roll his eyes.

"Once we reach the island we will be greeted by a military general who will be assigning 5 soldiers to assist us and make sure we don't die before we finish our mission." Owen declared.

A little weight seemed to lift from my shoulders but only for another one to replace itself, just as heavy.

If the military is willing to give up 5 men, does that mean that they are the five worst so that we will have to take care of them, or did they just pick random people? Oh god, what if these five are slackers, letting our lives be taken by a T-Rex or a Velociraptor before theirs.

The weights just kept piling and piling until Owen added on. "I know these guys from when I was in the military and they are the top of their class.".

So not only are we getting 5 completely qualified soldiers, but one of our own also has a military past, perfect. Once we addressed all the other stuff we dispersed.

"So, you're the new guy?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around and see Zia standing there.

"Yes, I am. John Swanlost, nice to meet you." I said, trying to be friendly. "Hm, you better fix yourself, a trusting attitude like that will get you killed out there," she said, "Where not even the air is familiar.". The hostility in her eyes almost made me kneel down and slowly back away. Suddenly her eyes changed from hostility to amusement, "Or, it could be the reason why you'll be the only one to leave from the place." She said counter-intuitively. I started laughing seeing it as a joke, but she never joined in.

She just walked away, towards her room. Once she left, I looked to see if anyone was heading my way. No, Franklin had already left, and Claire and Owen were bickering in a corner about god know what.

It took about three hours for our ship to reach the shores of Isla Nublar because we were a little lost. We then took a sharp North turn until we reached, from what the map said, the Eastern docks.

There were soldiers and ships everywhere. Most of the soldiers were carrying crates onto the ships, what is in them, I had no idea.

They all seemed to be ordered around by one man who proudly stood on top of a picnic table. He was yelling harsh words in his harsh voice and pointing at slackers with his harsh finger.

Almost all the soldiers were sweating beside 5 soldiers in grey T-shirts and khaki shorts. I assumed that those five soldiers were Owen's friends.

As some of the working soldiers walked by, they shot either looks of jealousy or furry. None of them took any notice to the looks and just kept on laughing.

Just as our ship reached the dock, the military ship left, leaving only the general, the five soldiers, and a boater who was sitting in a motorboat.

Claire gathered us in the lobby before all six of us walked outside to greet the men. The five soldiers quickly jumped up and jogged over to the general.

I looked over at Claire and Owen. He was whispering something into her ear, to quiet for me to hear but I could tell by Claire's face, it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3- The Beginning

Part 3- The Beginning

The soldiers lined up behind General Wheatley, according to his name tag.

We also did the same. Claire and Owen up front, Zara, Franklin, the captain, and I behind.

"Hello, my name is gener…", "These aren't the five soldiers that we ordered." Owen rudely interrupted. That must have been what he whispered into Claire's ear.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grady but your friends were ambushed by a militia. There were no survivors." The general calmly said.

Something about him, I didn't trust, and I could tell that Owen wasn't believing it either. It looked like he would punch the general and toss all six of them into the ocean, which I think he could if he really wanted to.

But before the show could start, Claire stepped in and said, "These five will do just fine." She glared at the soldiers and then at Owen. What surprised me, even more, was that none of the soldiers had any hint of hurt, but in fact, amusement.

Once the team gave us a brief tour of the area, the general headed towards the motorboat and left.

"Alright, we'll start our mission, but I want everyone to have some sort of nonlethal weapon in case something walks into camp," Claire ordered while Owen handed out Tranq. guns to Zara and me while Franklin and the captain were given net guns.

Once he reached the five soldiers, the one in the front stepped in front of him. "Don't worry, if anything comes strolling in, it won't last very long," he told, he then took out a gun and shook it around. Behind him, his four buddies pulled out their own guns and started to pretend to shoot each other.

I was about to say something, but Zara beat me to it.

She stormed up to them and pushed Owen aside. "OH MY GOD! I knew that military boys were stupid, but I didn't realize that they were this stupid. You're swinging those things around like their toys. We are here to save as many lives as we can, not take them. So, you are going to trade Owen those stupid things for these Tranquilizer guns, that are probably more efficient then you are, or I will take that gun and shove it!".

I looked around and everyone, including me, was astonished, well of course, not the soldiers. it didn't even phase them.

"Keep your glasses on Shorty, we actually have something for you, follow us." so we followed them.

"I don't like these guys," I heard a voice say behind me, it was Franklin. He obviously wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was scared. But if I was being honest, so was I.

They led us to a white trailer. It sent shivers down my spine due to the spread of red blood near the entrance.

They opened the door to reveal a dinosaur lying, partially conscious on a lab table.

Its posture was horizontal. It was red with a green hump and black splotches all over its body, and, especially on its nose. "That's a Herrarasaurus, a juvenile," I informed everyone.

"Well, whatever it is, it's incredibly stupid." Commented one of the soldiers.

"Sounds like five other reptiles in this trailer. Let me through!" Zia ordered.

"Not so fast little lady," one of the soldiers grabbed Zia, "You can help this reptilian idiot on one condition, we get to keep our little toys!" the soldier negotiated.

Zia hesitated for a minute.

I felt a slight shove behind my back. I turned around to see Owen trading out the soldiers' guns for tranquilizer guns. I smirked; how did these guys make it past basic training.

Zia also noticed this and obliged.

He let her go and she summoned Franklin over to help. He nervously agreed as she pulled out a first aid kit out of her backpack.

"All of you get out, give us some space." She ordered.

We left for supper. We had sea bass with an asparagus puree. It wasn't the best thing I've tasted but it was still good.

Unfortunately, Franklin and Zia were unable to join us because, according to Franklin's update, the bullet wound is much deeper than they thought.

The sound of the sad news for the Herrarasaurus made a soldier chuckle behind me. All four of us looked to see the one that held Zia back from the Herrarasaurus laughing. It obviously appalled the other four soldiers who I felt were just acting cool for credit. However, he shut up after Owen punched him square in the face.

That night, Zia sent Franklin away to inform us that she got the bullet out, but she wanted to spend the night with Herrarasaurus just in case it went downhill.

Owen ordered two of the soldiers to wipe off the blood from the front of the trailer in case it attracted any unwelcome visitors. He supervised them like a teacher and his students. They did a decent job, although Owen also wanted them to spray the air down so the stench wouldn't linger.

As everyone, except Zia, headed to their rooms and fell asleep, all but Owen and Claire were left drinking beers at the bar.

It was dark out and some crickets were chirping away.

Owen and Claire were sitting across from each other in a stand, each was a little bit tipsy but not enough to cloud their train of thought.

"So, how's your house going?" Claire asked.

"It's going good, I was working on the roof before you dragged me into this mess," Owen replied with a hint of remorse.

"Oh, don't even, you are a better man than you think," she pauses for a moment, "And Blue is like your daughter.".

"Yeah, if my daughter was a reptilian beast that could kill you in seconds, then yeah she is my daughter, may be adopted, but my daughter." He sarcastically agreed.

This ticked Claire and she stood up and yelled, "You know what I mean, and you are not pushing her aside for your own gain like you did to me, that is why I dragged you back here!".

Now it was Owen's turn to yell.

"You breaking up with me in the prime of our relationship because you didn't want to wait for our dream house to be built is not pushing you aside for my own gain, and for my "daughter", you made her, I just trained her and now I couldn't care less if she burned up on Hell's island!" he disagreed.

Claire slammed her beer on the table. The debacle unfolded.

"You're a better man than you think you are!".

"Oh, really, then why'd you leave me if I'm such a great man?".

"Because I didn't want to live in a trailer and spend hundreds of thousands of dollars to build something that I could buy for less.".

"First, it was _your_ dream, and second, you worked for the greatest amusement park in history, your paycheck was huge and our grants that were given to all the remaining employees and their families could have paid off half of the amount it cost, plus with our share of Lowery's grant...".

"Let me just stop you there, the only reason we were given that money was that Lowery never had any family besides his mother that he never talked about and we and Vivian were his only friends. Now Vivian can go use her money to plan a wedding, I am perfectly fine with that, but I wanted to do something right with that money. Lowery would have done the same thing if his helicopter wasn't attacked by a stray Pteranodon. Karen, you know my sister, was having trouble paying for Zach and Grey's education after the divorce so I gave her half and gave the other half to Lowery's Mom after we broke up.".

"Of course you did, you goody-two-shoes.".

"It was the right thing to do, I couldn't have that on my conscious! Vivian even contacted me and said the money that was left after her wedding, she gave to charity. So maybe it's a woman thing to be nice. I don't know.".

"Oh, come on now, don't gender stereotype, that's not like you.".

Claire stopped. "I know, I need some sleep, I've had too much to drink." She started standing up but trapping over the table leg.

"Hey, hey, let me help you to your room!"

As Owen held Claire's arm as they climbed the stairs to her room, the mood that was once full of anger and annoyance was now caring and comforting.

It suited them better Owen thought, _"If only she would stop being so difficult and dense. No, he mustn't think like that, it would ruin the mood, she was beautiful and smart and everything he could have asked for, maybe he was the problem!" _Then a mischievous thought popped into his head.

_Maybe she gets a tan while under the intense tropical sun, THEN she'd be perfect." _He quietly snickered to himself.

Claire heard it but didn't do anything about it, she thought she knew what he was thinking, she did seem silly, her messy hair and clothes, her tipsy gait.

Once she reached her bed, she was asleep.

She woke up the next morning a mess. She didn't remember anything from last night, but she knew it was a crazy one.

Her old clothes were in a pile and she was wearing a new shirt and pair of pants, but the strangest thing was that Owen was sleeping on her couch.

What happened last night?


	4. Chapter 4- The First Attempt

Part 4- The First Attempt

I woke up around 7 A.M. and went downstairs after changing into some proper clothes and brushing my teeth.

The Captain was already outside making pancakes on the stove. He had already made a stack and a half which were sitting on the long picnic tables.

The fog was rolling over the ocean as the cool weather of last night slowly rose along with the sun.

"Is no one else awake?" I asked.

"Well, I heard weird noises from Ms. Dearing's room and Zia is busy checking the Herrarasaurus but other than that no one but ourselves." He replied. He had a Scottish accent with a white beard and grey hair. He was short, just over five and a half feet. He wore a traditional chef outfit.

"So you are the captain and chef?" I asked.

"Not usually, all of my team are using their vacation days, I guess the normal human doesn't want to double the pay for the month to bring some decent people to a little kid's fantasy island, well, minus the active volcano. So know I am the captain, chef, mechanic, and room caretaker.".

"And you can do ALL of that!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't made captain just for nothing you know." He informed.

We waited for everyone to join us.

First, Zia came out of the trailer but headed straight for her room to shower and change. Then a few minutes later two soldiers came out.

"Wow, Glasses looks even hotter than before." The lead soldier commented.

"Dude, she is way out of your league and you're sick, so, so sick." The other joked I silently agreed immensely.

They wrestled out of the way as Franklin walked out and sat down to two pancakes. He ate in silence for another 20 minutes before Zia came back out in a yellow T-shirt tucked into jeans. She sat next to Franklin and took three pancakes and drowned them in syrup.

Once the two soldiers stopped fighting, they went inside to fetch their three friends from inside. They passed Owen who was helping Claire down the stairs.

She looked horrible; Owen barely better.

"Late night?" smirked Zia.

Owen gave her a dirty look.

"Here, have a cup of water." The Captain ordered. Claire gulped it down and he gave her another one. After another three glasses of water, she stopped, and the soldiers came out and scarfed down half the pancakes.

We all ate for another twenty minutes.

The soldiers went back in to change and the Captain cleaned up.

Within an hour, we were already for our mission to begin.

Claire and Owen were looking much better and fit to lead us. They also seemed to be friendly around each other for once.

Owen led us towards the main hall and to the map of the island. A red pin was placed near the Eastern docks, symbolizing our location. Three other pins were scattered across the map. One was at the visitor center, another at the volcano, and the last was on a piece of land above the island.

"What is this right here?" I asked.

"That is for later," Claire smirked.

"Alright, we will be driving over to the visitor center today, we have reason to believe that this is where the T-Rex has been hunting for the past week." Owen declared.

"Excuse me, why aren't we going for something more reasonable first, like, oh I don't know, a smaller carnivore at most!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Yeah, like an Albertosaurus or Nanotyrannus?" I added.

"Because John, Nanotyrannus has fallen back into extinction and Albertosaurus is so rare, it makes no sense to spend our time looking for them. And another reason is, more species could fall along the path of Nanotyrannus unless we capture Rexy because it's not just Nanotyrannus that the T-Rex outcompeted, Gigantspinosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, they are all extinct again." Owen scowled.

No one argued after that.

We all packed but before we left, Zia walked up to Owen and Claire.

"I want to stay behind and keep a closer eye on the Herrerasaurus, he's making a come-back, but I don't want him to slip, you know what I mean." She said.

"Don't worry darlin' I can watch it, I'll have nothin' better to do when you guys are gone. I do know my fair share of medical things." A voice said above us.

I looked up to see the captain looking down at us.

"Alright, I'll trust you, all my notes are scattered around the desk in there, so if anything goes wrong, I will have your head by tonight." She threatened. Her threat didn't seem to faze the Captain.

We each got into a separate car, well, except for Franklin who didn't have his driver's license, so he hitched a ride with Zia.

Owen led the way followed by a soldier, Claire, two more soldiers, Zia and Franklin, another soldier, me, and lastly, the lead soldier.

It was the first time I had really seen the island besides the dock and the lake in my dreams. I can't really remember the dream anymore. It seemed weird, having a dream of different dinosaurs living together that shouldn't have lived together and of a volcano about to erupt just before I was sent on a crazy mission to save dinosaurs from an erupting volcano.

It seemed like a sign but what's the purpose of a sign if you can't even remember it?

But the thought soon escaped me when we caught a view of a small opening in the jungle.

Huge Apatosaurus watched their steps as they walked around the smaller Thescelosaurus, Gallimimus, and Parasaurolophus. This was my first sighting of a herd of healthy dinosaurs who were just living out their lives, anonymous to the death trap barely a mile away from them.

I heard a honking noise in front of me, I assumed it was one of the soldiers, I was right, it looked like he was trying to scare a young Stigymoloch out of the trail.

It let out a little grunt before running back to its family. We kept driving for another hour.

You don't realize just how big an island is until you get down to the ground.

After my left leg fell asleep, we drove over a small hill to reveal Main Street. Dozens of buildings and shops, all abandoned and overgrown, sprouted from the ground. Taken back by the surrounding rainforest. Vines had covered the walls while ferns and weeds have sprouted through the cracks in the floors and roads. Rubble was everywhere, and I would have sworn I saw a raptor skeleton roasted on a grill.

It probably would have been quicker just to walk but we didn't want to risk any injured legs from the jagged bricks and rocks. Plus it was safer in the jeeps in case the T-Rex was, in fact in the vicinity.

I'm sure Franklin would have agreed with me. I don't think any of us willingly looked out the windows because we didn't want to see anything horrifying.

There were a few human skeletons dotting the area, probably from the pterosaur attack.

It took us a while to traverse the whole area, we ended near the Innovation Center. Owen suddenly stopped, causing us all to stop.

I heard a door open and Zia ran out followed by a very worried Franklin. I heard another door open behind me.

"Hey Glasses, this isn't a safe place you know." He yelled.

I too opened my door to get out. Everyone else had the same idea.

We all gathered near the head jeep just in time to see the show.

A familiar sauropod made its way through the rubble, with a few scratches that didn't seem to bother it. It was a Brachiosaurus. It looked a little dustier than the ones I saw in my dream but that was understandable. This probably wasn't a prime environment for her. The majority of her body was dark grey, but her underside and front neck were a light tan.

With the midday sun shining behind the ramshackle Innovation center and the Brachiosaurus, it was a truly picturesque moment.

I looked to see Zia and Franklin in absolute astonishment. This was their first experience with a close-up, healthy dinosaur. This could probably be said for the soldiers, but they were hiding their amazement better than Zia who was on the verge of tears.

Soon the Brachiosaurus was out of view but Zia wanted more.

"I'm going to follow it!" she said before she ran off. "I'll get her." The lead soldier said before following Zia. "She's my ride!" Exasperated Franklin before slowly walking after them.

So the rest of us ditched the jeeps for a minute so we could walk into the Innovation Center.

Although, it didn't look all that stable with the broken glass, peeling paint, and missing chunks of wall.

We opened the doors to see that the interior was a little better than outside.

There was still some debris from the ceiling and the holoscope in the middle flickered what looked like a Dilophosaurus off and on. The dig-site didn't have any more bones which I found kind of ironic.

The once glowing letters to signal the hallway to the Creation Lab now were dormant and the visible LED lights seemed useless. The creaking of the shutting doors spooked some Archaeopteryx which were roosting on the support pillars and crevasses.

"We will go check the Creation Center, everyone else, sit tight," Claire said, gesturing to Owen and two of the soldiers. As the trio set off to look for any signs of the T-Rex, the remaining three of us found places to sit.

We sat in awkward silence for a while before I tried to make conversation.

"So, how did you get roped into this craziness?".

The soldier who was sitting closest to me answered first. He seemed younger than the other four and much more passive. I remember watching the soldiers fighting before breakfast, where he was the one who watched from the sidelines.

"Well, to be honest, I needed the money. This trip pays almost three times better than a month of traditional military work. I've been having some trouble making ends meet. Plus, I have a child on the way, so I needed some sort of raise," He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture. It was one of those ultra-sounds, he showed me, "She's only a couple months away now and I was getting desperate. When Wheatley told me about this mission and how much it paid, I didn't really have a choice.". He finished.

"Hm," the other soldier said.

"And what about you, Emmett?" the soldier asked.

"What is there to tell, my higher-ups thought I would do well and asked me if I wanted to join your little rescue mission and they told me how much it'd pay.". He turned back around and didn't say anything else.

The younger soldier looked at the other soldier and chuckled and then turned back to me. "My name's Charlie by the way." Charlie stuck out his hand.

I reached out and shook it.

"My names John,".

"Oh I know you are; my girlfriend loves paleontology, she read your book and couldn't stop talking about it for a month. She is going to flip once I tell her who else was on the mission." he laughed.

I laughed back. We sparked up a conversation about which career, Paleontologist or soldier, is more demanding until everyone got back.

First Zia, Franklin, and the lead soldier came back.

Franklin and the soldier were practically dragging Zia inside. She was fuming and hissing at the two of them. "Let me go, there were more of them, I swear to God Franklin, if you don't let me go, I'll make you walk back!".

Soon she calmed down, however, she did continue shooting glares at the soldier.

"That's Darrell, he likes to think he's in charge between us soldiers although Emmett over there," he motioned to the other soldier, "Sure gives him a run for his money." Charlie giggled.

We watched from the side-lines as Franklin tried to calm Zia down but didn't seem to be working.

The six of us sat there, listening to the cooing and chirping of the Archaeopteryx and native birds above us, waiting for Claire, Owen and the other soldiers to return from the labs. They eventually did but it wasn't peacefully, it was with cries of pain.

First, Claire came running at top speed.

"Everyone, get your stuff; we need to get out of here now!" she was panting, and her right cheek had a scratch on it.

Soon, Owen and the two soldiers were in view.

One of the soldiers' right leg was so gravely wounded, he couldn't walk without the support of his friend.

The two soldiers shuffled as fast as they could while Owen held up the back and was walking backward. His gun poised to shoot at something.

"What is going on?" Darrell demanded.

"Troodons, we need to go now!" Claire said impatiently.

Haunting screams and the sound of crashing echoed down the Laboratory hall.

"Oh my god," Franklin screamed. He was the first one up and out the door, then Claire, Zia, Darrell, and Emmett. Leaving just me, Charlie, the two soldiers, and Owen.

The first of the Troodons came out of the darkness. It looked just like a featherless chicken. It had a mostly diarrhea green body, however, it's back was brown. Its neck was particularly long.

It was followed by another one. This one was also featherless, but it was a little bit smaller and had a distinct color. This one had a much prettier color with a light underbelly, and then black stripes running down a baby blue back. The stripes ran from its head all the way to the tip of the tail. The two were followed by countless more.

"Go, get to the jeeps!" Owen shouted.

He lifted his gun up and shot at the leader. However, it was too quick and just side-stepped.

I grabbed Charlie's arm and ran for the door. The two other soldiers were already shuffling out. Owen was right behind us after shooting another shot and missing.

The three of us ran out of the doors and for the jeeps.

Already Zia, Franklin, and Darrell were starting their jeeps and Claire and Emmett were helping the injured soldier into a jeep.

Due to his injury, he wouldn't be driving soon so Franklin had to quickly learn how to. I was so focused on what was happening ahead, I almost ran into a plastic Spinosaurus skull that lay on the ground.

Thankfully, Charlie pushed me out of the way before he jumped into his jeep.

Zia, Claire, Darrell, and Emmett had already driven off and Franklin was slowly following them. Charlie drove up beside him to help. Soon Franklin got the hang of it and drove off at normal speed.

Soon Owen and I were at our jeeps but when I looked back, I saw that the whole gang of Troodons was hovering at the door.

Both of us stopped and watched. Us not leaving seemed to make them mad and a younger Troodon jumped out into the sun but jumped right back once he was touched by sunlight.

Owen honked at me, so I continued to follow the rest of the team back to the Arcadia.


	5. Chapter 5- Tragedy

Part 5- Tragedy

By the time Claire and the others arrived at the Arcadia, the injured soldier had fallen unconscious and was white as snow.

He was mumbling random things.

She didn't think he'd make it until she saw the bulky form of the ship. The four other soldiers kept asking how he was over the radio, but Claire never answered.

She drove into The Arcadia and yelled for the captain to help her. She hoped he could hear her.

Behind her, four cars drove up. Zia and 3 other soldiers exited and ran over to help.

"Zia, go find the captain, you three grab him and follow me." Each soldier and Claire grabbed an appendage and walked him over to the medic bay.

They laid him down on a bed and Claire hooked him up to a machine. Claire wasn't a doctor but even she could tell that the chance of him surviving was extremely low and from the faces of the other soldiers, they knew it too.

* * *

"_Where is he! Where is he!" _was all that was running through Zia's mind. She turned a corner and opened the kitchen doors to find the man that she was looking for.

"Jesus there you are, you need to come with me right now!" she yelled.

The Captain stopped what he was doing, which was making spaghetti for supper, and followed Zia.

They ran as fast as they could towards the medic bay. They pushed through the doors and the Captain grabbed his first aid kit. They ran past a couple of beds to find Claire and the three soldiers surrounding the wounded one. From what the monitor read; Zia wasn't feeling too optimistic.

* * *

I drove as fast as I could, and Owen was following close behind.

I was driving so fast I almost didn't notice that the field that we passed that was filled with herbivores was now empty. Interesting, I'll have to tell the group about that.

Eventually, Owen and I reached the ship and Franklin and Charlie were just getting out too.

All four of us ran into the ship towards the medic bay but were stopped by Claire.

Behind her, I could hear someone puke and noticed she didn't look so good either.

"Well, how is he?" Charlie asked. All Claire did was shake her head.

The first casualty of this mission.

"Can I go in and see him?" Charlie pleaded.

Suddenly Zia stormed out of the medic bay with her shirt tucked up over her nose. "You don't want to go in there, one of those soldiers even puked. Come on Franklin.".

"Where are we going." He asked.

"To check up on the Herrerasaurus." Zia didn't sound happy.

Claire stepped aside to allow the three of us to enter.

The second I walked in I could tell why one of the soldiers puked. It smelled of burnt flesh, infected blood, and rotten eggs. A small line of soldiers led to the bathroom.

One look at the body added Charlie and Owen to the line and almost me.

Where the wound was, the flesh was green and yellow bubbles were popping and growing. I turned around to Claire and asked how he died from a wound that shallow.

"Venom," Claire answered.

* * *

That night the remaining four soldiers, the Captain, and Owen buried the dead soldier and performed a little ceremony for him.

Zia also confirmed that the Herrerasaurus would be able to be transported to one of the rescue cages, so, with the help of Zia, Franklin, Claire, and I, we got the Herrerasaurus into a cage and gave him a chicken and some water for the night.

No one wanted to stay up that night and everyone was at least in their beds, but no one would sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6- Moving On

The next morning everyone woke up to the Captain making French Toast. But the craziest part was that Emmett was helping by setting up the table.

Charlie sat down next to me.

"What happened to Emmett.". I asked.

"The soldier that died yesterday, his name was Zach, Emmett and he had been friends since high school, so he has been taking it a lot harder than the rest of us. Last night he said that he would no longer live his life the way others order him too, apparently, that act of loyal soldier was just a fake.". Charlie answered. "Well, good for him.".

The remaining 10 of us had a moderately light breakfast on orders of Owen who said that even though yesterday was rough, we still had to do our mission so we would be scouting out that one field we saw yesterday.

"Well, I'm not going," Emmett said, "There are some things that I can help the Captain with.".

"I'm not going either," Zara said. I saw a little glimmer of smug humor in Darrell's eyes, but he didn't say anything, "I want to stay with the Herrerasaurus.".

"Alright, anybody else wanna stay?".

No one else stayed, I knew that it was only the events of yesterday that made Owen accept that Emmett wouldn't be coming with us.

We packed our guns and some food into our animal transport trucks and drove towards the designated field.

* * *

As we neared the field, I noticed, what looked like Pteranodon and Dimorphodon flying overhead.

We parked our 6 trucks along the tree line that almost hid the once lively opening.

"Alright, Darrell and Franklin, I want you to sneak around the forest along the edges of the field and make sure that we aren't walking into a trap or being ambushed." Ordered Owen.

"Alright, and what do we do if we see something?" Darrell asked challengingly.

"Shoot it. Those darts can take down something as big as the T-Rex." Owen replied.

Darrell had nothing else to stay and dragged Franklin into the trees.

The remaining 5 of us slowly crept into the field only to see that it was empty.

Owen waved his hands to indicate for us to separate. Charlie and I went to the right while Claire and the other soldier went to the left.

It didn't seem like anything was going to happen and I let my guard down. Me letting my guard down was what allowed me to hear the noise.

It was a low rumble, just like snoring.

I elbowed Charlie and whispered, "Do you hear that.". It took him a bit, but he eventually heard it too.

"What is it?" he asked.

I mouthed "snoring".

We both looked along the tree-line trying to find the source. Due to the lack of sunlight, it was hard to see but I saw it, I didn't like what I saw.

It was big, not as big as the T-Rex but big.

Its underbelly was light tan while its body was a mix of dirty green and light black.

Its body was hidden well within the low trees and large ferns.

I got Charlie's attention and pointed in its direction. His eyes grew twice as large.

I looked behind me and saw that Claire and Owen saw it, but the other soldier was struggling.

He slowly walked forward, and he stopped once he saw it.

"Alright, everyone st…". I'm not sure if it was Owen's voice or the soldier just got too close but before Owen could finish his order that family of Stygimoloch from before popped out from under a fallen log and started squeaking quite loudly and then ran away.

I looked over at the direction of the dinosaur and watched as it stood up and looked right at us!

* * *

Now that it was at standing height, I could better understand the full scale of just how big the dinosaur was. It stood just as tall as some of the surrounding trees.

No one moved, just in case its eyesight depended on movement. However, it didn't seem likely the way it was looking at one of us then to another without any hesitation.

Nothing moved, even the air was still until the dinosaur took one step hesitantly.

"I think it remembers humans from its time as a park attraction," Claire whispered.

"Ya think?" Owen whispered back.

The noises, while quiet, were still heard by the carnivore which made it even more nervous which made it even more dangerous.

It roared its deep, throaty roar, but not as deep as the Rex's from my dream, and charged.

The other soldier and Claire jumped behind the same fallen log while Owen and I ran for the edges of the rainforest, but when I looked behind me, I saw that Charlie was paralyzed with fear and was now the creature's target.

"Charlie get out of there!" I yelled but he didn't hear me over the loud thunder of the creature's footsteps.

As the distance between Charlie and the creature closed with every stride, Charlie stayed perfectly still, not even blinking.

It seemed that Carlie's fate was sealed until a dart from the forest hit the dinosaur in the thigh, causing it to stop. Already, the narcotic was taking effect and the dinosaur was wobbly on its feet, but it took another dart to completely knock it out.

The head landed just feet away from the still paralyzed Charlie.

_"That was a close one!" _I thought to myself.

* * *

Darrell and Franklin walked out from behind a bush.

Claire and the other soldier crawled out from underneath the log and Owen came running back from the jungle.

I ran over to Charlie and shook him out of his daze.

"huh, what happened?" he asked.

"I just saved your life kid," Darrell replied as he helped Claire up. "Not cool, hiding, Dennis." I heard him tell the other soldier. All it got was an eye roll.

I looked back at Charlie who seemed kinda confused. I pointed to the dinosaur in front of his feet. I saw his eyes grow twice as big and his face lose all of its colors. I gave him a pat on the back to reassure him he was alright.

"Alright, now that he's knocked out, how are we going to get him back to the Arcadia?" Franklin asked.

Everybody thought about that for a minute. The carriers on the back of our jeeps could only carry something like a Carnotaurus, this thing was like 3 Carnotaurus'.

We had one truck that could carry it, but we didn't think we'd need it, so we didn't bring it.

With the silence, I could hear chopper blades in the distance. I looked up and saw that all the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon were flying off, and replaced by a helicopter.

"How are you guys down there?" a broadcasted voice asked.

It sounded just like Emmett, it also sounded like a solution to our situation.

* * *

After Emmett carried the carnivore back to the Arcadia we walked back to our jeeps.

It seemed that they were the interest of the Stigymoloch family that alerted the carnivore.

"Oh you buggers," Darrell said before he shot the mother and had Franklin net gun the four babies.

Charlie, Dennis, Owen, and I helped move them into Darrell's and Claire's jeeps before heading back to the Arcadia.

* * *

That evening, I spent all day trying to identify our attacker in the ship's catalog of all the park's dinosaur species and eventually I found it.

It seemed that, besides the Stigymoloch family, we rescued a male Daspletosaurus. I read that they were almost driven to extinction by competition from the T-Rex and others such as Allosaurus and Carnotaurus. They found refuge in only the densest parts of the rainforest around the volcano. No one knows how many are left so this could be the last one left.

_"We really lucked out there,"_ I thought to myself.

I then walked into our holding pen to feed the dinosaurs.

The Herrerasaurus was laying on a bed of hay so I slid him his beef shank. The Daspletosaurus was not too happy about being back in captivity but when I tossed him his two shanks, he settled down and decided it wasn't that bad. When I walked into the Stigymoloch cage, the mother naturally put herself between me and her four babies and watched me as I filled their trough with a hay and grass mixture.

"Now that you six are fed, I'm gonna have myself some supper too," I told the dinosaurs.

All I got in reply was a snort by the mother Stigymoloch.

I then left to have some chicken sandwiches made by The Captain and Emmett.

* * *

That night, the snoring of the Herrerasaurus and Stigymoloch directly below me put me to sleep instantly.

It might also have been that I wanted to put as many days between me and yesterday as possible.

But either reason I fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7- Mystery

The next morning, I woke up to the stench of feces and large animals but that wasn't what I focused on. Over the disgusting smell, I could also smell something delicious, eggs and bacon.

I raced down the hallway and out the boat to see the Captain and Emmett once again making breakfast. Zia was also there but she seemed almost asleep in her bowl of cereal.

I gave her a look that said _"are you okay" _all I got was a moan out of Zia, but I got my answer out of Emmett.

"She stayed up all night watching over the Herrerasaurus in case it crashed." He said exaggeratedly. Zia looked up at Emmett and gave him a mix of confusion and absolute hatred. "You stayed up with me too, how come you aren't dead?" she asked. "Military training, I once stayed up for 3 days straight.".

This news was what did it for Zia and she fell asleep, sending her oatmeal all over her. I had to try extremely hard to hold back a chuckle. Emmett grabbed her and carried her to her room.

* * *

Soon, everyone was down eating breakfast besides Zia.

Emmett was gulping down eggs while Darrell was helping the Captain do the dishes. Claire and Owen were talking with Charlie and Dennis about our next plan of attack.

I looked behind me and saw Franklin checking his phone periodically while eating his breakfast. Did our phones even have reception?

I hadn't checked my phone since we had arrived.

I stood up, gave Darrell my dishes, and headed for my room.

I opened my door and pulled my drawer and took my phone. I turned it on and found that we did, in fact, have reception, albeit poor reception. Only one bar.

I looked at my messages and found that I had missed a call from Shawn.

He also left a message. I listened to it.

"Hey John, so I was doing some digging on that Claire lady and her cause, well, it turns out that the American government declined their resources to the DPG, the Dinosaur Protection Agency, I think Claire is their founder or something. So I was thinking, if they were declined resources then there are 2 things going on. Either it was a sham which is unlikely since you aren't back, or, two, some other organization is funding your operation. So I was interested, and I dug a little more to find out if Jurassic World had any other connections but besides sponsors and advertisers, I came up empty-handed. Then I was reminded of Jurassic Park, remember that minute. So I went digging around there which was hard because the government tried to erase everything they could. But I found something that I found curious. It seems that in the early planning stages when they were extracting their first DNA, John Hammond had a partner called Benjamin Lockwood, but they split after Hammond disagreed with one of Lockwood's experiments, you should probably ask around if you get this messa… what the?" then the message just ended.

Hm weird.

But I remembered to ask Claire about Benjamin Lockwood when the opportunity arises which I hoped would be soon.

I walked downstairs to find that everyone was finished eating and was packing up.

I saw Franklin slamming his phone. "Come on, you just had a signal!" he exasperated.

"Doesn't the boat have service?" I asked.

The Captain heard me, "No, it hasn't in a couple of weeks, I've been meaning to have that fixed but never got to it.".

"Hm, that's weird, I just had service when I was in my room, although it _was _only one bar." I offered.

"Nope, that bar didn't come from the boat son." the Captain pressed.

This caught Franklin's ear, "Hm," was all he said before he ran to the nearest tree and started climbing it.

"So that kid can climb that tree like a monkey but is too chicken to hold a tranquilizer gun. What a weird book." Darrell remarked as he also watched Franklin.

Soon Franklin was at the top of the palm tree, not even fazed by the fact that he was more than 10 feet above the ground.

"Hey, John you were right, I have signal, but two bars. The boat must have blocked some of it. I wonder where it is coming from," he paused to contemplate on that.

"Hey Claire," he yelled down.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Is it possible that the generators are still working here?" he asked.

"I mean a few but not enough to power the entire park if that's what you're wondering." She answered.

Franklin climbed down the tree faster than he did up and ran over to us. "No, that's not what I mean but I have an idea, but I can't go alone. I'll need one of you soldiers." He said randomly

. "Hold on Franklin, what are you talking about?" Owen asked.

But before Franklin could reply, we heard a rustling behind him in the bushes. The rustling intensified.

Owen and Emmett ran over to grab a gun each and slowly crept towards the bushes.

Owen turned his safety off and was about to shoot when all of a sudden, a head poked out of the bushed.

A mammalian head, a human head, Shawn's head.


	8. Chapter 8- Greeting and Warnings

"Shawn?" I asked.

I ran over to stand beside Owen and Emmett. Shawn walked out to reveal himself.

"John, we finally found you!" he said before running over to me.

"We?" Darrell asked. By now, everyone else had joined the party.

Then, some more rustling started followed by the reveal of five other people. 3 looked like soldiers, one was a short redhead with a gruff beard. The other was super tall and had long black hair and a clean face. The last was a lady, she had shorter brown hair and a scar running from her left ear to her jawline. The other two looked kinda out of place. One was an Asian man, he looked great for his age indicated by his greying black hair. He also wore a white scientist jacket which was smeared with mud and dirt. The last, another woman, had curly brown hair stuck in a bun. She wore casual clothes and wore sneakers. The five people stood in a line just along the brush-line

It was Owen who first reacted. "Perry! Kougar! Jamie!" He announced as he hugged the soldiers one by one.

Then it was Claire's turn to shout names. "Vivian, Dr. Wu, what are you doing here." She said as she walked over to greet her friends.

"I thought you guys were dead," Owen stated.

"Who told you that?" Jamie, the woman soldier asked. Owen turned to look at the four soldiers.

Behind me, I noticed that the four soldiers were slowly backing up. "Yeah, you four, stay where you are!" ordered the black-haired soldier I assumed to be Kougar.

Emmett, Darrell, Charlie, and Dennis all stopped. "What were you planning to achieve here, a promotion, stepping up a rank? Huh? HUH!" he yelled at the four.

"Hey, Kougar, what's wrong?" Owen asked his friend.

"Of course they don't know, do they?" he pressed.

"Hold on," Darrell stepped in between the four and Kougar "first, get out of our faces and two, give us some time to explain. Yes fine…" but Kougar interrupted.

"Oh no, don't tell _me, _tell them." He pointed towards Owen, Claire, Franklin, and I.

"What is he talking about?" Owen stepped next to his friend.

"Does this have something to do with a guy called Benjamin Lockwood?" Claire and the soldiers turned to look at me.

"How do you know about Lockwood?" Claire asked, genuinely confused.

"That would be me," Shawn stepped next to me. "I did some digging on you and your operation," Shawn said, kind of apologetically.

"Who is Benjamin Lockwood?" Franklin asked.

_"At least I wasn't the only one in the shadows." _I thought to myself.

"Benjamin Lockwood is the funder for the DPG's mission to save the dinosaurs. He has also located the island for us to move the dinosaurs onto, he called it Sanctuary. But what does that have to do with the soldiers?" she asked.

"Kougar, what are you talking about?" Owen asked his friend.

"Do you know Eli Milles?" he asked Claire.

She shook her head yes.

"Well, he's a traitor and sent these five with the help of General Wheatley. He was planning on bringing the dinosaurs to the mainland to auction them off to the highest bidder." Kougar accused.

"WHAT, are you sure, how do you know this?" Claire shrieked.

"I told them," Dr. Wu said behind me. "I was partnering with Lockwood; Eli Mills manages his finances. Mr. Mills came to me not too long ago to inform me of his idea to bring some of my creations to his mansion for testing. He proposed the idea of making another hybrid, a smaller, lither version of the Indominus Rex. An Indoraptor, if you will, so he could sell it and make a profit. But after what happened with the Indominus Rex in 2015, I learned my lesson. I was about to announce I refused but then I thought that I couldn't let my work be sold in some illegal rich guy's auction for profit. No, I kept my decline a secret and decided to do some digging, like Mr. Crane. But I found out that he was manipulating Mr. Lockwood. I called some close friends and we got a boat here ASAP in order to intervene.".

Claire looked at the four soldiers, "Were you really gonna high-jack the boat and sell all the dinosaurs?" she seemed broken.

"Yeah," Darrell confessed, "We _were, _but then with what happened to Zack, we all agreed to call it off. We called Wheatley two nights ago, he didn't pick up, but we left him a message, here you can listen to it if you don't believe us.", he fished a phone out of the pocket of his khaki shorts and handed it to Kougar.

Kougar took it, found the voicemail, and played it so everyone could hear it.

_"Hey, this is Emmett and the team, well, what's left of it. Zach is dead. The team says he was killed by a Troodon, apparently, they have some sort of venom. Anyway, I have some bad news. The four of us voted and it was unanimous. We are no longer going to work for you. You can raise our pay or threaten us, but nothing is worth what we are going through out here. And, I've realized that these creatures are real, not pawns. You can send other troops here, but they'd be killed before they finished. It's a miracle we aren't yet." _The recording ended.

Kougar turned it off and handed it back.

He turned to us, "Do what you want with that.".

He then walked over to his friends and the five of them walked over to the picnic area to have some leftovers.

Owen grabbed Claire's arm and beaconed Franklin and me over. We all huddled together; our heads bent forward.

"So, what do you think?" Owen started.

"Hold on, should we get Zia?" Franklin asked. "No, let her rest," Owen replied.

"I think we should boot em," Claire said, "I mean, they could still try and sell the dinosaurs for their own profit!" she reasoned.

"Yeah, but they obviously cared about Zach, I doubt they are up to such a mission. And besides, I've spoken to Charlie and he isn't bad. Most of them only agreed because they needed the money.", I said, trying to defend them.

"Yeah, the money, that they would get from the auction. Obviously, they would only get a portion of the money, if they just sold the dinosaurs, they would get so much more." Claire pressed.

"Alright," Owen stepped in between the two of us, "Let's take them on our next mission and we'll watch them like hawks, see if they whisper anything behind our backs, which we should watch ours by the way until we figure this out. John, they seem to trust you so try and get some information out of them if you will." Owen planned out.

We all agreed and split up.

* * *

Hello everybody, Cowpie here, I just wanna say to me American readers, happy Super Bowl, may your team win!


	9. Chapter 9- Try Try Again

The sound of a car engine caught my attention.

I ran out of the boat to see Dr. Wu, Kougar, and Darrell drive off in a small jeep.

"They are just going to do some observing, Wu wanted to see how the environment is faring and how the species are building the natural, or not so natural, order of this place." A voice said you my left.

It was Perry, he was eating a banana out of the fruit basket.

Behind him, Jamie was helping the Captain with the dishes.

"Oh," I replied.

I sat down on the bench next to him.

"So where is everybody?" I asked.

"Dishes," he said pointing to the duo behind him, "That nerdy kid went up to check his friend, Owen and Claire are inside planning the team's next move, and everybody else is packing for the next step.".

"Ah, thanks," I paused to think, "So, how do you think that Wheatley guy is gonna react when he gets their message?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well I don't know the guy very well but from what I heard, he isn't a real general, he is more of a mercenary. I've heard stories of people pretending they have a military background to find people who would help in illegal activities, but I just thought it was a story. It's risky and almost all of them get caught.".

"Really, huh, I was never in the army or anything, but I have a few family members that are, my dad especially. He's been in it for almost three decades.".

"Wow, it takes a special person to stay in for more than a couple of years," Perry said.

"So, when we got here, Owen said there would be five of you, what about the other two?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't bring up a sore subject.

"One, Cameron, his grandma is in the hospital, and the other, Samantha, is becoming a mom," Perry said.

"Well, at least what Wheatley said was a complete lie," I said thankfully.

Without anything else to say, it became kind of awkward and I was relieved when Owen, Claire, Franklin, and Zia came walking out.

"Alright, everyone come here," Owen yelled.

Perry and I walked over while Jamie joined us. The soldiers caught up not too long ago.

I noticed that Emmett and Perry gave each other suspicious looks when the other wasn't looking.

_This is going to be awkward._

"Alright, we have just been given the news that may not be completely good. We have just been sent a message by the DPG's Seismologists and it shows that Mount Sibo has seen some increase in its seismic activity. This doesn't mean that the eruption that could destroy the whole island is about to happen, but it does mean that the volcano could erupt on a smaller scale. This means that we need to focus all of our energy in the area that could be affected, which means getting as many dinosaurs out of there ASAP." Owen said.

Without order, 9 of us got into jeeps while Emmett stayed back to prepare the helicopter.

It didn't take us long to get to the spot where we rescued the Daspletosaurus and Stygimoloch. We parked in the same place and pulled the same stunt. Dennis, Perry, and Charlie would stay in the forest while Jamie, Owen, Zia, and I would walk into the field.

Claire and Franklin, however, were on their own mission. To find out where the signal was coming from. After they drove off, it was just the seven of us left.

We split up and walked into the field. Unfortunately, it was still empty.

_"Hey guys, why don't you try and find another field where dinosaurs would be." _Owen talked on the radio.

He was replied by some "yes sirs". The four of us sat on a bench looking over the field. It was quiet, not even an Archaeopteryx or pterosaur.

It wasn't long before Dennis came running back, telling us about a field where lots of dinosaurs were.

The branch swung back, almost hitting me, but I ducked in time. We were currently walking towards the dinosaur hotspot. \

We had just left the original field, but I could already hear the sounds of dinosaur feet.

The tree line cleared to show a sparkling lake. I had major Déjà vu, it looked just like the dream I had, except it wasn't.

Trees were misplaced, the lake looked different, and the species of dinosaurs were mixed up. There were dinosaurs I had originally seen like the Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, and Ankylosaurus, but there were also dinosaurs I have never seen like what I think are Anatotitan, Diplodocus, and Muttaburasaurus.

Off to our left, the trees split to allow a herd of Apatosaurus to walk in. The multiple herds split to avoid being crushed by the rushing sauropods.

"Look at that, over there!" I looked over and saw Jamie pointing to a group of shrubs. It took me a little while, but I saw what she was looking at.

Blending in was a giant carnivore. It was asleep so I couldn't tell how big it was but was moderately big but not as big as the Daspletosaurus.

Most of its body was different shades of blueish-grey but its underbelly was an ugly sandy brown. It had backwards-facing eye crests that were red.

"What is that?" Jamie asked.

"I think it's a juvenile Allosaurus, Owen you worke…" I looked over to ask Owen, but he was busy looking at a track.

I walked over for a closer look.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me and just walked off. I looked back at Jamie and Perry, "Should we follow him?". They both shook their heads no.


	10. Chapter 10- A Rock And A Hard Place

Claire kept her eye on the road but made sure to be aware of Franklin in case he said something.

Off to their right, Mount Sibo rested, preparing for its inevitable eruption.

"Alright, you are going to want to take a right on the next split." The sound of Franklin's voice caused Claire to jump in her seat, he hadn't spoken in a while.

When the split appeared, Claire took the right, expecting to keep on driving. Instead, she found herself in a small, overgrown parking lot almost instantly.

In front of them, a small bunker erected out of the earth. It was stout then tall and it was no different than everything else on the island, overgrown.

Claire and Franklin got out of their jeep walked to the entrance.

"This is it." Franklin declared.

"Great, now how are we going to get in?" Claire exasperated.

But Franklin was ahead of her and was already digging through the control panel that stood not too far away.

"Do you have a screwdriver or pliers?" he asked, not looking up. Claire ran to the jeep and back quickly to hand Franklin a screwdriver.

Before she knew it, the scan panel next to the control panel lit up.

Franklin stood up and dusted off his knees, "Now just scan your ID card and type in the code, I don't know what it is.". Claire took off her backpack and dug through the front pocket. She then pulled out a traditional ID card, but it was a little bent. Hopefully, it would work.

She glided it across the scan panel and the outline turned green. The screen then turned to a code panel. She typed in the code that Jurassic World used universally. The screen turned all green and the moaning of turning gears started.

Slowly but surely the entrance split to allow entry. They were in!

Claire and Franklin slowly walked into the bunker. Dust floated in the air as the first direct rays of sunlight that this bunker had seen in 3 years seeped in. As they walked in, they got a view of the ruins that once were high-tech buildings. A whole assortment of computers remained hanging on a wall to their left with rusted wires making their way to a large adapter plugged into an outlet. To their right, huge machines had blinking lights flashing periodically. For the many years, Claire had worked at Jurassic World, she had never gotten involved with the technology of it all.

Thankfully, she had Franklin.

"Those blinking lights are a good sign. It most likely means that the generators have stored some power. Probably enough to give off a signal," he then turned to the computer wall, "And maybe enough to power those computers.".

He ran over to the wall, not even faltering when he almost slipped on a puddle.

"Even if you could get the computers up and running, how would that help us?". Claire asked, walking to Franklin, making sure to avoid the slippery puddle.

"Well, did Jurassic World use collars or some sort of tracker?" Franklin asked.

Then it dawned on Claire, "Yes it did, we used tracker chips, they also worked as collars to keep the dinosaurs in their respective territories. Do you think some of them could still work?" she asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot!" Franklin answered, enthusiastically.

He side-stepped to one of the keyboards that were hooked up to one of the closest computers. After scanning the board for a little bit, he pressed the power button, and lights flashed on the screens.

"There." Claire pointed to one of the active computers.

It was a map of Isla Nublar with each attraction sight highlighted with a white glow. Hundreds of dots were stationed all over the island.

"What about it?" Franklin asked, too busy on another computer that listed all of the energy sources to notice.

"Those are all the trackers," Claire said, trying to get Franklin's attention away from the other computer. Thankfully, it worked, and he quickly turned his head towards the computer screen.

"Those are it? I would have thought there'd been more." Franklin said, seemingly confused.

"Well, let's just say that Jurassic World had some technical difficulty, especially in the collar department. Our more violent species like the Pachycephalosaurus and Stygimoloch would always short theirs out when they spar. And besides, I'm sure some just stopped working because of natural causes like rain or something." Claire explained.

"Alright, who do you want me to look for?" Franklin asked.

"Um, Blue, look for VL1 since that was her codename. Then look for the original T-Rex." Claire answered.

"Original? What, did you make a second one?" Franklin joked.

"Yeah, kind of." Claire winced. This caused Franklin to whip around and glare at Claire.

"So, you're telling me, you thought it would be a good idea to make a second Queen of the Dinosaurs?" Franklin exclaimed.

"Yeah, the plans for the T-Rex Kingdom compensated for a second T-Rex, so we decided to make one of our own since we didn't create Rexy, she was one of the dinosaurs that were captured in 2004 when construction for Jurassic World started." Claire tried to reason.

"Claire, you know that saying, just because you can doesn't mean you should, I think that it fits into this conversation perfectly." Franklin exasperated.

"Shh, just see if you can find any signs of T-Rex," Claire ordered, getting flustered.

Franklin then turned back to the computer and looked.

"I'm not seeing any T-Rex tags, the only thing I could think would be her is this right here," Franklin pointed to a cluster of dinosaur tags.

"What? Why would that be her?" Claire asked, getting confused.

In the mush of tags, there was not a single T-Rex tag.

"Because, I don't think that Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, and Styracosaurus would allow Allosaurus and Suchomimus to be so close to them alive," Franklin said, trying to reason.

"So you're saying that she's been consuming the tags of some of her kills?" Claire said, making sure her and Franklin were on the same page.

"Well, it would only show her more recent kills since her stomach acids would destroy them after a while but yes, this could very well be her. Anything else?".

"Um, if you would like to try and locate some of the more elusive species like the Albertosaurus, Camarasaurus, or Crichtonsaurus. That would make our lives a lot easier." She replied.

Claire went over to the other side of the bunker to look out the window. It was facing away from the volcano so there wasn't much to see, just trees and the road far off.

A flash of bright colors scared her for a minute but realized that it was just a colorful Archaeopteryx racing along to reach the next large tree. All it meant was that some animals had enough sense to avoid danger. So Claire and Franklin needed to hurry before this bunker was buried in ash and lava.

She looked back at Franklin who was switching between all the dinosaur tags. The sound of metal clanking brought her attention to the tunnel that opened up to the power and underground sewer systems. Thankfully, the sewer systems were further back so the smell wasn't noticeable. The pipes were probably heating up from the volcano.

She looked back and saw that Franklin was frozen watching a certain dinosaur tag. Claire climbed back down and walked over to him. A closer look showed that the tag was for a Baryonyx, and an even closer look showed that the Baryonyx was worryingly close.

"Where is it exactly?" she asked.

Suddenly, a harsh heat smashed into Claire and Franklin from the pipes.

The duo got up and walked over to the pipe entrance. A wave was clear from the intense heat.

"It's the volcano, isn't it?" Franklin asked. The tunnel was dark for the most part but soon it was lit up by a small spew of lava. But it was not just the tunnel the lava illuminated, but the shadow of the Baryonyx.

"Crap, I would have liked it to be outside," Claire whispered.

"Let's just leave before it sees us," Franklin said.

Claire nodded her head.

She turned around to see that their primary way out was blocked.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

On the other side of the large door was a herd of Triceratops and on the other side was a pair of young Ankylosaurus, one was much darker than the other, possibly from mud.

The sound of footsteps ahead got louder and louder. She turned back to see that the Baryonyx was getting closer and closer, illuminated by increasing amounts of spewing lava.

"Alright, over here, before it sees us," Claire ordered, pulling Franklin under the desk, and blocked themselves in with chairs.

As she rolled the last chair in place, the snout of the prowling Baryonyx poked out of the tunnel entrance, soon followed by the rest of the body.

With such a small distance between the Baryonyx and the two cowering humans, it was easy to see certain details. This Baryonyx was smaller than the rest of its kind as Claire could remember from her brief encounters with them. It was moderately bulky with long arms with sickle claws at the end of each finger and a long snout with sharp teeth. It had a dark grey almost black leathery back with the color running down its thighs. Lighter shades of grey surrounded the rest of the body. The eye crest had a faint hint of blue with pink spotted around.

Claire and Franklin watched as the Baryonyx sniffed the area as it watched the Triceratops. So far, none of the herbivores had noticed it.

From what Claire could remember, Baryonyx were fish eaters so she wasn't sure if it would attack the Triceratops. But it seemed that a standoff was inevitable when finally, a youngster noticed the predator and yelped in fear. This brought the predator to the adults' attention who then proceeded to put themselves between the Baryonyx and their young.

Claire strained her neck to see more.

Behind the herd, the two young Ankylosaurus had run away while a few juveniles were herding the hatchlings into a protective circle.

A bellow echoed throughout the bunker as the lead Triceratops, probably a converted male, slowly advanced on the Baryonyx. His herd followed suit; a few members even shook their heads to scare the predator.

Claire watched as the Baryonyx walked in circles, debating on whether to risk going back into the pipes with lava spewing down in thick globs or risk the wrath of protective horns.

"Claire," Franklin whispered to her left.

She looked at him, "Look!" Franklin pointed to a computer.

Claire shifted to see.

On a computer screen, Claire saw the seismology graph that Franklin had pulled up on Mount Sibo. The screen showed the graph enlarging.

"We need to get out of he…" Franklin was interrupted by a sudden shaking of the earth. The sudden movement spooked the Triceratops who pushed and shoved to get out of the entrance of the bunker.

Claire could see that dirt and rocks were tumbling down from the mountain-side.

One large boulder rolled down the hill at an alarming speed, narrowly missing a hatchling only to hit a spooked adult. It yelped in pain; its leg was definitely broken.

The last Triceratops out was the large male who ushered his herd deep into the jungle as multiple Archaeopteryx glided from their tree roosts onto the backs of the faster animals. The Baryonyx was the only creature left that blocked Claire and Franklin's way.

It stood unsure of what to do.

"Oh screw it, we can't stay in here any longer!" Claire exclaimed as the earthquake continued.

She kicked the chairs out of her way, spooking the Baryonyx into the corner. She kept her eye on it while Franklin crawled out, his eyes wide.

"Alright, just stay behind me," Claire said.

She reached for her tranq gun, checked that it was loaded, and slowly walked towards their car. But the shaking increased, forcing the Baryonyx to run out, but not before ramming Claire to the ground.

Claire got the breath hit out of her, causing her to waste a few moments gasping for air as Franklin tried to get her back on her feet. She struggled on and as they left the entrance, they saw just how serious their predicament was.

Smoke was billowing out the top of the volcano as cracks emerged from the start. Already a spew of lava was emerging from the very top.

"We need to warn everyone, Mount Sibo is about to erupt, at least a little bit," Claire ordered.

But as they reached their car, another large boulder came down, bumping the back of the car, but just enough so the wheels popped, and as if Mount Sibo just wanted to make sure, a whole hills worth of dirt came down on the area, almost covering Claire and Franklin.

Behind the pair, trees fell over, blocking many paths, and crushing a small ankylosaur skeleton. But such loud noise wasn't loud enough to block the extreme sound of a stampede.


	11. Chapter 11- Reunions

Owen walked through the thick vegetation, following the tracks he was intently staring at.

A palm leaf slapped him in his face, causing him to look up. He noticed that the tracks he was following walked into a stream, but never exited on the other side. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to keep trudging through the thick vegetation. She was a smart one.

Owen followed the trail, spooking little Dryosaurus and Psittacosaurus, and even passing the skeleton of a mysterious crocodile.

He followed the trail for a long time, he was starting to get worried he'd end up lost. He walked on and on. He started to feel a bit of moistness in his socks when he entered a clearing. He slowly stalked forward. The creek swerved off to his right. A few tiny Compsognathus were hopping around a tipped over jeep. They squeaked and chirped, but they quieted down as a thundering noise shook the ground. This stopped Owen in his tracks, out in the open. After the shaking of the ground seized, Owen looked around, trying to find any of the footprints.

He heard leaves rustling off by the jeep. Owen quickly turned to see his target. She jumped on top of the jeep, causing the Compsognathus to scatter. Her reptilian hide shook in surprise.

Little scars and cuts crisscrossed along her body. Her ribs shown slightly along her flanks. Owen stubbled a bit in shock.

"Blue." He whispered. At the sound of her name, Blue barked a warning. She then proceeded to jump off the jeep and slowly stalked towards Owen.

He stepped back, making both parties circle each other.

"Hey, girl." Owen softly said.

Instantly, looking at her, all those horrible things he had said about not caring about her, he regretted. Just seeing those tracks back there brought all the nice memories he once had of her and her sisters. Even though they weren't here, Owen swore that he could feel the presence of Echo, Charlie, and Delta, all of which didn't survive the outbreak of the Indominus Rex.

Blue slowly closed the gap between the two of them. Owen went to meet her in the middle. He slowly raised his hand. Blue looked at it. She let out quiet chirps and coos, she even sniffed his fingers.

She took one step and allowed him to rest it on her snout.

Owen let out a sigh of relief. "There she is.".

* * *

**Hey guys, Cowpie here.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out and that it is a very short chapter. But it is more of a chapter to set up the larger chapter that is about to come after this. **

**Like with my other story, over quarentine, I lost motivation but am slowly gaining it back and that is why i have stopped posting for a while. But I am back now and will hopefully have the next chapter out soon. **


End file.
